TDI Teen Titans Style
by ilovemarcyandmarshall
Summary: The characters from the beloved show Teen Titans end up in a ridiculous competition. How they got there nobody knows but what they do know is that one of the heroes has to win or Mayhem will run through the cities. Romances will form, rumors will start theres no stopping anything once its started. Couples include RobRae?BbRae?RobStar?RedStar? Oh Just read the story! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Ehh this story is missing something very important tell me guys I can put my finger on it .Anyways Read and Review if you like.**

The competitors were heading to the island,the island in which they had been told was beautiful but actually wasnt. The boat they were on was crappy enough but the island would be worse, well at least they wouldn't get sea sick. As they saw the island they started to regret their decision but they quickly washed that away with the thought of one million dollars.

They were there all of them went running off as soon as possible and the host started to introduce them.

"Everyone meet Raven the anti social freak with temper issues"

"Dont push it"She growled

" Meet Robin the obsessive boy wonder"

"I'm not obsessive im dedicated there's a difference"

" Right" The host answered sarcastically"Meet Cyborg the cyborg"

"Really you couldn't find a better way to introduce me"

"Well that's what you are. Meet Beast boy the guy that tries to be funny to keep other feelings hidden"

"Wait how do you know this? I mean What are you talking about?"

"Moving on. Meet Starfire. The hot redhead"

"I do not believe I am burning"

"Yeah? Meet Bee that one sassy girl who could be on your good side but probably on the bad one"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Meet Aqualad the handsome fella and Jinx your bad luck charm"

"I'm not bad luck well only when I want to be"  
"Mas and Menos the fast twins, Speedy the bow and arrow expert, Jericho the quiet one, Herald the trumpet player, Kid flash the fastest boy on Earth, Terra the skinny girl"

"The skinny girl?"

"Its true. Kyd Wykkyd the mysterious one, Kitten the spoiled brat, Red X the guy whom identity no one knows, See-more what can he see, Blackfire the supposed to be better sister of Starfire, Pantha the tallest girl here, Argent the australian punk, Hotspot the boy with anger issues, Kole the sweet and smart girl, Mammoth the big guy, and finally is Billy Numerous the guy that can split himself into multiples"

"Finally its over" Raven said in relief

"Talk about rude"The host said. Raven rolled her eyes."Anyways welcome to Total drama Island everyone by the end of this game only one of you will win the one million dollars but for that to happen we still have a long way I will put you guys into two teams one team called the Horrific Butterflies and the other the Gentle Hammer sharks"

"Wow those are really amazing names you got there" Raven said sarcastically

"Will you stop interrupting. Anyways here are the teams Raven you will go to the Horrific butterflies, Robin Horrific butterflies, Cyborg Horrific butterflies, Beast boy gentle hammer sharks, Starfire gentle hammer sharks, Bee butterflies, Aqualad hammer sharks,Jinx butterflies, Mas hammer sharks, Menos butterflies, speedy butterflies, Jericho hammer sharks, Herald hammer sharks, Kid flash hammer sharks, Terra hammer sharks, Kyd Wykkyd hammer sharks, Kitten hammer sharks, Red X hammer sharks, See-More hammer sharks, Blackfire hammer sharks, Pantha butterflies, Argent butterflies, Hotspot butterflies, Kole butterflies, Mammoth butterflies, and Billy Numerous butterflies. Is everyone happy with your team?"

"I'm not. Why did we have to get Kitten" Beastboy said

"I'm right here you know"

"Well you're stuck with her not my problem. Now go settle down in your cabin before the first challenge starts"

The competitors groaned.

Confessional Booth(Raven)

This is a confessional booth {looks disgusted}

CB(Beast Boy)

Sure my teams a little off but I can still win... I hope

[Later on with the Horrific Butterflies]

"Okay guys all we have to do is work together if we do that then were sure to succeed"Robin said

"Who made you leader?"Billy said

"It's not about who's leader it's about winning and the only way to win is to stick together"

"I still don't agree with you being leader" Billy said

"Then who do you suggest be the leader" Robin said slightly annoyed

"Myself"

"Youre kidding right"

"And why would I be kidding"

"Fine lets take a vote. Anyone who votes for Billy raise your hand" only Mammoths hand goes up"Anyone who votes for me raise your hand" The rest of the team raises their hands except Hotspot"Well I guess I'm leader sorry Billy"

"Yeah Whatever" He grunted

[At the same moment with the Gentle Hammer Sharks]

"So, I noticed there's a lot of villains on this team" Beast boy said

"Theres only five of use and there's eight of you" See-More said

"I wouldn't count myself as either of you" Red X said

"Whatever Man" See-More said

"Why couldn't I be on Robbie poo's team?" Kitten whined

"You have no right in calling Robin the poo"

"Who says I don't?"

"I do" Starfire said ,eyes glowing green

"Whoa girls break it! Kitten don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Who that jerk? I don't talk to him anymore" Kitten frowned

"Hey enough of this drama we need to get a technique ready" Red X said

"Red X is right, man who knew I would be saying that to one of the bad guys" Beast boy said

With all the fuss the team was having they didn't have time to make up a plan. Before they knew it the host had announced for them to meet at the front of the camp.

"Great your all here. Todays challenge will be simple all you have to do is build a dog house problem is if the dog doesn't like it you lose and risk getting chased by a mad dog but don't worry that's very 'unlikely' " he said

"Thats all piece of cake" Robin said over-confident

"Did I mention you have to use the tools you at random pick from behind those curtains. Why don't you guys pick first" The host said pointing at Robins team.

"Sure" Robin said.

"There are four curtains one has glue and wood, 2 contain hammers nails and wood, and one has a whole supply of tools and Materials. Pick wisely"

"What do you guys suggest?" Robin asked his Team members

"3" Billy said

"I say 1" Hotspot said

"What about 4" Cyborg said

"Okay we pick 2" Robin Says despite what his team mates suggested

"Congratulations you get hammers nails and wood" The hosts says handing them there supplies"Now its the Gentle Hammer sharks turn"

"Umm we pick um.. 3" Beast boy says

"Congratulations you get wood"

"But that wasnt an option"

"Oh sorry I messed up on my words .That sucks for you guys the competition begins now"

CB(Beast boy)

Man that guys a Jerk

[With the butterflies]

"Okay, has anyone ever made a dog house before"Robin asked

"It's just a small house how hard can it be" Hot spot said grabbing a hammer and some nails

CB(Hotspot)

'Its just a small house How hard can it be?' very hard im telling you very hard

[With the Hammer Sharks]

"Lets get started everyone" Beast boy said

"With what tools Idiot?" Blackfire said

"We can use wood to hammer nails into the wood"

"I hate to rain on your parade but we don't have any nails" Terra said as nicely as she could

"Right"

"Maybe we could go look for something resourceful in the woods" Terra suggested

"By the time we get back the challenge could be over"

"I can go to a different dimension and get some nails" Herald said

"Great idea"BB said

Herald got out his horn but before he could blow it the host interrupted

"Didnt I Say build a doghouse only using the supplies you have?"

"Damn it he's Right" Beast boy said

"I know we could balance the wood on each other" Starfire said

"No offence Star but that plan sucks but then again what do we have to lose"

"The competition" Herald added

CB(BB)

Were dead

[with the butterflies]

"Stupid wood keeps breaking" Hotspot said fuming

"Maybe because you're hitting it to hard" Raven said

"Let me see you try"

She lifted a hammer with her power and hit it into the wood it went perfectly through.

"See piece of cake"She said. Hot spot scoffed

Together they built a dog house maybe a little lopsided but it was still a doghouse.

[with the hammer sharks]

"It looks great" Beast boy said

Red X had put a few of his x's over it so it wouldn't fall apart and they had also pulled some grass from the ground to make a bedding on the inside and Beast boy had checked if it was at least a bit comfortable which it was.

CB(Bb)

I lied were totally gonna win

CB(Red X)

I thought this team was going to be a total disaster but I guess we make a pretty good team. I can't believe I just said that

"Campers get ready for your houses to be judged by the dog!"  
Out came a cute little dog First he went into the Hammer Sharks house Which he responded by wagging his tail happily and barking. Then he Went to the Butterflies he responded by growling and slowly backing away.

"Ya perdimos" Menos said

"No Menos we lost" Speedy said

"eso es lo que dije pendejo" Menos said annoyed

"Dont worry Mates well get it next time" Argent said

"Yeah next time" Cyborg said agreeing with her

"Enough of the chit-chat ill see you all at the elimination tonight"

With that they all went back to their cabin

CB(Starfire)

It is most glorious that we have won{giggles with Joy}

CB(Robin)

We lost how could it come to this

CB(Hotspot)

It was all Robins fault if he hadn't been bossing me around the whole time I would have been more concentrated I'm voting him off

(Who voted for who)

Robin: I vote for hot spot temper is going to bring this team down

Raven: Hot spot

Billy Numerous: Robin thinks he could just boss us around

Mammoth: Robin he's a tough player but I want to win

Cyborg: Billy he's going to keep fighting with Robin that's trouble

Kole: I say hot spot

Bee: That hot spot guy has to go

Hot spot: Robin

Pantha: Robin

Jinx: I mean I like his tone but Hot spot

Menos: El señor Speedy

Speedy: Menos without his brother hes useless I know it's a little harsh but its the truth

Argent:Billy

[At the elimination]

"Campers let me explain this I have 12 marshmallows here whoever doesn't get one they walk the dock of shame got it " The campers nod their heads"the marshmallows go to Raven,Mammoth,Cyborg,Kole,Bee,Pantha,Jinx,Argent,S peedy, Menos, Billy and" He said and then took a long pause before getting to the point"Robin"

"Yes!"

"What?! Without me you guys are nothing! Whatever im leaving" He said

CB(Robin)

I never doubted my team mates before but now im not so sure

"There you have it the first to leave Hot spot. Who will be the next to walk the dock of shame? Find out next time on Total Drama Island Teen titans style"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello and welcome back to Total Drama Island Teen Titans Style. Last time on Total Drama Island Teen titans style we got to see Hot spot walk the Dock of Shame. Who will walk the dock of shame this time? Stay tuned here on Total Drama Island Teen Titans Style"

"Wake up campers its time for if you don't get it now you wont eat anything else until lunch so you better eat now''

[With The horrific butterflies]

"Time to get up guys we have to fuel up for the next challenge we don't want to lose this time" Said Robin

His Team mates growled, except for Raven who wasnt in the cabin for some reason. They headed to the kitchen.

Raven was in the woods this was the only place she could think of where she could have some peace. From now on it would be her quiet place.

[With The Gentle Hammer Heads]

"ugh why so early" Beast boy said dragging himself out of bed

"Well if you want to eat your getting up" said Terra

"I know I know"

[At the "Cafeteria"]

The competitors were told to sit with their team mates to avoid rival fights.

[At the butterflies tables]

"Is this supposed to be food 'cause I'm not buying it" Jinx said disgusted at the monstrosity on her plate

"Tiene Razon la chica rosada. Esto es horrendo!" Said Mas

"Forget about the food we need to plan a strategy for today" Robin said even though he agreed every word they said

"I don't need food but food sounds good now" Cyborg said

"How do you expect us to be at our best if we don't eat" Pantha added

"Okay fine!I'll go ask the chef if he has anything else" Robin said getting up from his seat and marching over to the chef"Um hey...do you happen to have any other food on you?" he asked nervously. Seeing the mans facial expression Robin decided to back away"No okay...Bye!" He quickly went back to his seat.

"So what did he say?"Argent asked

"Nothing he just gave me a look that said 'you have five seconds if you don't go back to your seat and finish what I gave you I just might kill you' So then I left"

"Way to go Robin, now what are we going to eat" Jinx said

"Campers please meet at the front of the camp for your next challenge" said the host

"Todays challenge requires three members of your team to be mummies, after you have wrapped them you will race from here to the 3rd tree in the woods if you're lost you'll know trust me anyways the first one to get there wins if there body is still wrapped or at least a little. Start picking your three people now"

[The Gentle Hammer Sharks]

"I suggest Kid Flash since he's fast" Beast boy said

"Okay I'll go but only because I want to win" Kid Flash said in reply

"Anyone want to volunteer" Beast boy said

"I'll go.I mean its the only way we'll win" Blackfire said

"I doubt that but okay" Beast boy said annoyed"Anyone else want to go" Jericho tapped him from behind"Do you want to go?" Jericho nodded"Okay time to wrap this it 'wrap this up" He and Terra were the only ones that laughed

[The Horrific Butterflies]

"Okay I think the people suited for this challenge are Kole, Jinx and Argent" Robin said

"And why is that?" said Jinx

"You guys are smaller in body type it would be easier to wrap you guys up"

"Yeah yeah whatever lets just get this over with" Jinx said annoyed at how bossy Robin was being

[Ready to Race]

"Okay campers ready to start racing. Just to be fair we decided the racer would race in alphabetical order and to add a little fun to it we decided to add music while racing just remember don't get to distracted. First up will be Blackfire vs Argent ready on your marks get set go!"

{Song playing is Beautiful Goodbye by Maroon 5}

Blackfire found the toilet paper very disturbing it slowed her down tremendously. She was trying to keep up with argent, she was way ahead of her. Not only was the toilet paper bothering her but the song that was playing bugged the hell out of her. She tried to ignore she could finally see Argent she was only a few steps away she decided to fly the rest of the way, big mistake.

'Yes I have the lead' Argent said to herself but a few minutes later she saw Blackfire closing in she decided to go faster. She tripped as she was about to get up she felt someone bump her from behind and then they both went down into the ground that is.

"Ugh get off me mate" Argent said fuming

Blackfire got off but was soaring before Argent could even tell her anything

"Ugh that little cheater" Argent said and then went after her running as fast as she could

Blackfire arrived"Yes I won!" she said in joy

"Um no you didn't, you don't have a single wrap of toilet paper on you"

"What do you mean I don't have..." She said looking down at herself noticing he was right

Argent arrived a few minutes later" I'm here" She said out of breath

"Congratulations Argent you have won this round!"

"I did?!" Argent said but then remembering what the host had said before. She gave Blackfire a smirk before leaving.

"What an abomination!" Blackfire said furious

"It's the rules sorry"

"Well I'm sorry for this" she said shooting him a starbolt.

"Ouch!" he said and fell back to the ground

"The host is out cold do some minor problems " he said looking at Blackfire"So ill be waiting for you on the other side. Next up will be Jinx vs Jericho"

On your marks

"Ready Blondie" Jinx said with a smirk. Jericho didn't answer he simply stayed focused on the race

Get Set,... Go!

{Song Just the way you are sung by Karlos Rose}

Jinx ran at full speed being careful the wraps didn't fall off. Jericho however was nowhere to be seen. Jinx wondered if he was in front of her or in back. She wasnt taking any chances so she ran faster. Toilet paper was slipping off her now. 'Stupid paper' she thought.

"We have a winner Jericho"

"What?! How did he get ahead of me so fast" Jinx said in disbelief

She spotted him he gave her a friendly wave and then he left.

"Next Up is Kid Flash vs Kole" Said the chef "On your mark... Oh just go already"  
{Song Have some Fun by Pitbull feat the wanted and afro jack}

They went off Kid flash decided to just walk for a few second after all he could catch up to her in a few seconds.

"Hey this song is catch 'All I want to do is have some fun' " he sang as he was walking . He had been walking for a few minutes now so he decided to start going faster now. He didn't use his powers because he knew the toilet paper would fall off so he ran on his own but increased his speed he passed her but slowly walked back as he saw she might be hurt.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked her

"Im fine you can Go" Kole said

"Are you sure?" He said

"Well no, not really my ankle hurt I tripped and then..." She said lying

"Oh okay let me help you" he told her

"Umm there's something on your back?" She said lying again

"What?"

"Here ill get it" she said swiftly pulling the toilet paper off of him "Sorry" she said and then started running as quickly as she could.

"She fooled me once Shame on her She fools me twice shame on me" he said before running after her but it was too late

"The winners are the Horrific butterflies" Said the chef

"You do know she cheated Right?" Kid flash said

"No one said you couldnt" The chef said

"Point made" he said heading back to his team mates," Sorry Guys"

CB(Kid Flash)

Kole? Who would have known?

CB(BlackFire)

The only reason I lost is because of the annoying song that was playing

"See you guys at elimination" said the chef

[GHS]

"Man I can't believe we lost" Beast boy said

"I can" said Red X

"What! Why?"

"Well the only good choice you made was letting Jericho in"He replied matter of factly

" Whats wrong with my other choices""

"Blackfire is too competitive and she gets bugged easily and Kid Flash is too Gullible"

"Hey that was the first time" He said arguing

"Yeah Right!"

"Well we already lost so who cares now" Beast boy said

[Who voted for who]

Beast Boy: Blackfire I guess

Aqualad:Blackfire

Mas:Yo votare por la senorita Blackfire

Blackfire: Starfire

Starfire: I can not vote my sister off so I will say the Kitten

See-More: Eh Kitten

Herald: Blackfire

Red X: Beast boy so then I can start making the decisions

Jericho:{silent}[votes for Red X]

Kyd Wykkyd:[votes for Beast boy]

Kitten: That stupid Starfire girl

Terra: ERR Red X

Kid Flash:Red X

[At elimination]

"And the marshmallows go to Aqualad,Mas,See-More, Herald, Jericho, Kyd Wykkyd,Terra, Kid Flash, Beast boy, Kitten, Starfire, and ...Red X. Sorry Blackfire but I believe its time for you to go"

"I'll get my revenge on all of you soon enough" She said laughing evilly and flew on the boat

"Lets see what happens next time on Total Drama Island Teen titans Style" said the chef


	3. Chapter 3

**I got so confused while writing this I wrote it in Third and First person. I'm sorry if you get confused. Anyways read and review.**

"Hey and welcome back to total drama island teen titans style last time you saw competitors get mummified and Blackfire was sent to the dock of shame what will happen this time on Total drama island Teen Titans style"

[GHS]

"It is a glorious day my friends it is time to get up" said Starfire happily

CB(Starfire)

I am feeling most happy my sister is not here but I feel quite guilty Maybe I should be more sad.

Beast Boy got up grumpily,"I wonder what we'll do this time"

"Whatever we do we're not losing." Red X declared.

"What makes you so sure?"

"I'm leading the team this time." He answered.

"Why you?" Beast Boy asked unsure about Red X words.

"You didn't do very well last time."

"Yeah but..."

Red X interrupted him,"Why don't we switch off every time. If the team loses the leader has to give the leadership to someone else."

Beast Boy thought about it for a while,"Deal." he said.

CB(Red X)

Yeah if we lose this round I'll give the leadership to Kitten or maybe Mas they're the weakest on the team and they'll help me start my plan.

[HB]

"We have to work harder if we want to win." Robin said while the others were hard at work.

"Robin I think its time for us to stop!" Raven told him.

"Yeah and its time to eat anyway." Bee said.

"I thought you guys didn't like the food." Robin answered

"So you're going to starve us." Raven looked at him seriously.

"I guess you're right. Lets go." he said signaling to everyone that they were done." he replied.

[At the cafeteria][HB]

Robin gestured for his team to come closer,"I don't know what todays challenge might be but we're going to win."

"Why do you have to be so competitive all the time?" Bee asked

"I'm not competitive!" Robin said clearly irritated.

"Right" Bee said sarcastically.

At that moment the speaker went on,"Campers meet me in the front for your next challenge"

When they arrive all they could see was brown mushy mud well at least that's what they wanted to think it was. On top of that there were beams and tied to a pole,leading from one side of the pole to the other, was a donut.

"Todays challenge you and a partner will have to eat that donut without using your hands after the first two people are done move on to the next one, keep doing this until you have won or the other team has. Are you ready? Go!" The host said .

Each team picked the first person they saw since the host didn't give them enough time to actually pick a partner they would get along with.

The first one's up were Raven and Speedy from The Horrific Butterflies and Beast Boy and Kid Flash from the Gentle Hammer sharks.

Raven got on the beam urging Speedy to hurry up. She looked at the donut and wondered why it had to be so high. She tiptoed to take a bite, it really wasn't a bite it was more of a nibble. Speedy made fun of her for being too short. Raven was irritated by his laughter. She was about to reach for another bite but before she knew it she was on the floor in the brown mysterious mush. Speedy laughed even harder than before. He lost his balance and fell on top of Raven. Raven used her powers to get him off but 'accidentally' throws him farther than needed and he hits a nearby managed to get up but it took them a little longer to get back on the beam then to eat the donut.

Beast Boy was on the beam and takes a bite of the donut but he immediately spits it out. He looks at Kid Flash who had already finished half of the donut.

"Can you go any slower?" Kid Flash asked sarcastically.

"I can but I don't want to lose." Beast Boy answers.

"I was being sarcastic"

"I was being funny"

"I don't think there's time to be funny."

"I don't think yo have a sense of humor."

"I totally have a sense of humor ask Jinx."

"Would you both please stop arguing?" Starfire asked kindly

"I can but I don't know about him." Beast Boy said looking at Kid Flash.

Meanwhile the other team was already on their third pairing, which was Jinx and Robin.

"Go faster Jinx!" Robin demanded

"Youre not the boss of me!" She said scowling.

"Maybe not but if you want to win you have to go faster." he said between bites.

"Whatever" she said rolling her eyes.

"Good"

"Yeah"she said with a smirk before she tripped him."Oops, Sorry." She said trying to hide her laughs.

The Gentle hammer sharks are barely on their second pairing, which is Aqualad and Terra. They avoid any eye contact and actually finish quickly.

The Butterflies who are now on the last pairing,Menos and Bee.

"Okay short stuff let me bring you down some donut or else you'll be falling more than once." Bee said kindly.

"Lo que sea para ganar" Menos answers.

"Thats the spirit."

A few minutes later the host announces the winners which are the Horrific Butterflies. While the other team has to go through another round of elimination.

CB(Robin)

" knew we'd win but Jinx has it coming though."

CB(Jinx)

"did you see Robins face?" she said laughing

{at elimination}(Who voted for who)

BB:Red X there's something fishy about him

Aqualad:Kitten

Mas: Kitten

Starfire:Kitten

Seemore:Kitten

Herald:Kitten

Red X: Kitten. How annoying can a person be?

Jericho:KItten

Kyd Wykkyd:Kitten

Terra: Kitten

Kitten: That stupid green kid. Whats his name Beast Boy?

Kid Flash: umm Beast Boy no-no not that Kitten!

"So the marshmallows go to Aqualad, Mas, Starfire, SeeMore, Herald, Jericho, Kyd Wykkyd, Terra, Kid Flash, Red X, and...Beast Boy. Sorry Kitten but its time for you to go" the host said

"My daddy will get you for this!" she said furiously.

"Scary chick right. Anyways see you next time on Total Drama Island Teen Titans Style!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome back everyone last time on TDITTS,which is way easier to say, we saw kitten leave making everyone much happier. This time you will see the teams test their dance skills. Which are the horrible dancers which are the good but not as good as me dancers find out on total- aw forget that, start the show already."

[GHS]

This time the host actually let them sleep in, well if waking up at eight is what you call sleeping in, but Beast Boy awoke early due to the fact that he had heard some noise coming from the other side of the cabin. He cracked an eye open and in that moment he saw Red X exit the cabin. As soon as Red X shut the door Beast Boy decided to follow him turning into an eagle as soon as he got out of the cabin. It had been a few minutes, but Beast Boy still had no clue as to where Red X was heading. It took a while more before Beast Boy finally spotted a small sort of shelter in the woods. Red X was about to enter, but the host was now telling them to head to the cafeteria and Red X quickly turned back while Beast Boy was still wondering what Red X had up his sleeve.

[HB]{At Cafeteria}

Robin sat down next to his exhausted team mates. They had woken up at the beginning of sunrise to do another round of unnecessary training, which Robin had planned once again despite all the complaints he had gotten from his team mates. Robin was wide awake while on the other hand his team mates were falling asleep on their breakfast.

"There's no time for sleeping guys. We have a challenge ahead of us." Robin said as he gobbled up his food.

"How can we not be sleeping, we've been waking up early for the whole time we've been here." Cyborg declared.

"I agree with Cyborg, Robin, We have been working too hard and that just wears us down. How are we supposed to win then." Raven added

"I guess you're right Raven I shouldve listened to my team mates earlier."

"It's about time." Jinx said rolling her eyes.

[GHS]{At cafeteria}

Everyone was at the table, excluding Beast Boy who hadn't arrived yet. Red X had been waiting for the rest of his team mates to take a seat before he would start his devious plan. It was the start of a magnificent and brilliant plan. All he had to do was turn his team against Beast Boy and then they would eliminate him. It would be hard for some people, like Starfire but all he had to do was get the majority to vote against him and then it was done.

"I need to talk to you guys about something serious." Red X said when everyone was settled.

"Oh really, what is it about?" Kid Flash said unconvinced.

"It's about Beast Boy."

"What is wrong with our friend Beast Boy." Starfire said worried.

"You mean your friend, anyways I think he's planning something."

"What do you mean?" Terra, who hadn't interacted with any of her team mates, finally said intrigued.

"I saw him leave the cabin this morning and he was carrying some type of notebook in his hands. I managed to read a few words but nothing more." Red X said lying.

"And what are these words?" Starfire asked.

"They read 'Planning for the win'. " He replied.

"So you're saying he's turning against us in some way." Terra said in disbelief.

"Not exactly but somethings up his sleeve for sure. We have to watch out for him."

"Now that you mention it I did see Beast Boy leave the cabin and he still hasn't come back. " Aqualad mentioned.

"Tell me that doesn't sound suspicious." Red X replied.

"I guess we can't because it does." Harold said with a nod of agreement from Jericho.

Before anyone could say anything else Beast Boy burst in breathless. He entered the room smiling at his team mates but all he got was glares and two looks of disbelief. He sat down next to Starfire. She gave him a weak smile but quickly turned away. Beast Boy wondered what was going until he saw a tiny smirk on Red X's face and then he knew exactly what was going on and he had to set it straight before it got any deeper.

The host announced for the two teams to meet up front as usual. Wondering, the two teams got up to head towards their next challenge, which was going to be much more intense than their former challenges, but they didn't have to know that yet.

"Campers, today we will be playing a game of freeze tag, but this version isn't the version you all know it's the extreme version the version with sharks and electrical shocks." he said laughing to himself while the competitors groaned, " Oh and I almost forgot just to make it fair I need the horrific butterflies to choose one player to stick out of the competition, so who do you guys choose."

"Jinx!" Robin quickly said while jinx rolled her eyes in response.

"Jinx it is then. Okay so time to get on the platforms everyone." he said while the campers stepped on the platforms once they were on they began to raise in unison."This point of this game is to be the last person on the platform. Whoever's team the last person standing on the platform is on wins. The platform is specifically made for this game it knows when you move so don't move. Did I mention there were sharks in the water so be careful with that too. Okay let's get this dancing starting." He finalized before starting the music.

Most of the campers started dancing but some o them refused to,some like Raven, Jericho and, Kyd Wykkyd. They were stung in seconds shocking Kyd Wykkyd who fell off the platform into the shark infested waters. The platforms immediately started to go down after they were stung.

"I forgot to mention that if you don't dance then you are out of the challenge so that means the horrific butterflies are down to ten while the gentle hammer sharks are down to nine. So that means the butterflies are in the lead." he said turning the music off which surprised Robin, Mas and Kole. Who were also shocked and their platforms were moved down."Looks like the numbers changed once again Horrific butterflies, eight, gentle hammer sharks, eight." he finished, starting the music again.

This went on for a few more minutes before there were only five left on the platforms it was down to Cyborg, Menos, Argent,See-More and Terra. The host started the music stopping it faster every time Menos was out then Argent. The host trying to finish the endless game started to go faster making See-More lose. Now their were only two Terra and Cyborg, Cyborg had no idea how that girl could stay so still, he was still having a hard time believing he was still in the game but he had to hold it longer eventually she would get tired, Right? The music started again then it stopped then started again then stopped and finally Cyborg gave up and lost.

[CB](Robin)

We lost!{punches the wall}

(Red X)

We won!{Punches the wall}

(Cyborg)

I just couldn't do it how could she?

[HB]{who voted for who}

Raven: I have no idea Billy?

Billy: Robin

Robin: I said Id get my revenge Jinx

Mammoth: Robin

Cyborg: I'm sorry Rae but yeah Raven

Kole: Hmmm...Robin

Bee: Raven she needs to be more competitive

Pantha: Raven

Jinx: Robin

Menos: Jinx

Speedy: I still say Menos

Argent: Robin

"So the marshmallows go to Mammoth, Cyborg, Kole, Bee, Pantha, Speedy, Argent, Billy, Menos, Jinx, and...Raven." The host said.

Robin looks at his team mates in disbelief. He always thought he was doing his best but they did mention he was being to harsh, but that wasn't reason enough. He looked at his team mates. A few smirks some disappointed looks and some guilty.

"There has to be a mistake." Robin said.

"No mistake we counted the votes and that's what it added up to."

"I say it's not fair." Robin insisted.

"I agree. Even if he was a bit bossy at times he was a big part to this team." Raven said defending Robin.

"I say it is fair and this just has to do with some sort of protection for your boyfriend." the host said.

"Robin is not my boyfriend!" Raven replied aggressively.

"Cool it. It was just a saying" The host said.

"So am I going to stay." Robin said knowing he wasn't.

"Sorry but its time for you to go." the host said pointing to the dock of shame.

"You know you would've won that's why they voted you off." Raven said reassuringly.

"I guess you're right. I'll be rooting for you...and for all the heroes of course except Jinx." He said smiling at Raven and giving Jinx a smirk.

"Well there you have it a devious plan has started and rumors are about to circle the camp. What will happen next time on Total Drama Island Teen Titans Style?"

**I know some of you might be like WTF is wrong with you Robin deserves to stay longer! But don't worry I have something in mind for him. Remember to Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next Chapter Coming Soon...But for now Read and Review for this one.**

"Last Time on Total Drama Island Teen Titans Style, we saw the boy blunder- I mean wonder walk the dock of shame and murmurs were heard about the supposed relationship between Robin and Raven. This time we might see those rumors get into action see what happens this time on TDITTS."

[GHS]

Terra had dragged Starfire out of the cabin to avoid anyone hearing what she was about to say.

"I don't believe anything Red X told us yesterday." Terra stated.

"Yes, It is quite unusual, I have known Beast Boy longer than anyone here and I do not believe he would do such a thing." Starfire replied.

"I think Red X is trying to turn us against him but we're to smart for that."

"Yes." Starfire agreed.

"Why don't we do the same?" Terra said with a devious smile.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we'll turn everyone against him."

"But that would be wrong." Starfire said unsure.

"It's just a game." Terra told her.

"I guess but..." Starfire stopped in mid-sentence hearing something from behind, she headed towards it quietly. Every step she took the noise kept getting louder and louder and then,"EEK!" Starfire screamed shooting a couple of star bolts before realizing it was Beast Boy in the form of a squirrel.

"Beast Boy!" Terra yelled.

"Hey." he said awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?!" she said.

"Well, at first I was looking for something but then I heard you guys talking, then my back got itchy and then you know what happened." he said explaining as clearly as he could.

"Okay." Terra said.

"Campers meet in the front for your next challenge." The host announced over the speakers.

"We should get going friends." Starfire said interrupting the awkward stares coming from Beast Boy and Terra.

The remaining 22 campers surrounded the host, huddling up to wait for the next horrific challenge the host decides on.

"Good day campers! I'm thinking you're wondering what your next challenge might be, right? Well let me explain it to you." he said pointing over at a large tank of oatmeal with chairs with 11 chairs hanging over it,"One team will be sitting on those chairs, while the other stays safely on the ground in front of them and the tank. The team staying on the ground will be given these tennis balls." He continued gesturing at the tennis balls next to the tank,"These tennis balls will be used to try to drop the members from the team on the chairs by hitting the target right above them, the team who drops the most members into the oatmeal in 1 minute wins and the team who doesn't has to suffer through another elimination ceremony." the host finished.

"And whose going to be the team on the chairs?" Bee asked

"Well since you asked, Why not your team, the Horrific Butterflies!" The host concluded.

"Fair enough." Bee nodded gesturing her team mates to follow her to the chairs.

"So what's our plan?" Pantha asked.

"Let's save our brains for when it's our turn to hit." Bee said, getting on in one of the chairs.

One by one the rest of the Horrific Butterflies got on the chairs, looking down on the goop that was right under them. The stench wasn't anything they have ever smelled before, it wasn't anything near to smelling like regular oatmeal.

[GHS]

"I say we hit one at a time until we drop them and then move on to the next one." Beast Boy said.

"No. We'll just be wasting time, we should each get one person and concentrate on that one person." Red X argued.

"I have to agree with Red X BB, we would be wasting time if we just concentrate on one." Terra said.

"Then we'll vote on it, whoever agrees with me raise your hand." Beast Boy said but was disappointed when no one raised their hands.

"And whoever agrees with me raise your hand." Red X said knowing everyone would agree." Well it's said we're going with my plan." Red X said with a smirk.

"Yeah, whatever." Beast Boy muttered heading towards the chair where Cyborg was sitting.

[Challenge]

"Now that everyone's in position, on your marks, get set, GO!" the host said, signaling that the challenge had started.

Red X dropped the first person as soon as he threw the ball, Jinx scowled giving Red X an evil glare before stepping out of the tank, but to her surprise the host turned her around stating that she could not leave the tank before the minute was up. Red X looked over to see how his team mates were doing. Starfire had dropped Billy, she smiled happily at her aim, Beast Boy had dropped Cyborg, and was now apologizing, Kid Flash and Kyd Wykkyd dropped 2 more Raven and Kole, and the last two people who managed to drop someone before time was up was Terra and See-More, who had dropped Bee and Speedy.

"Times up!" the host yelled from the other side of the tank, getting out a remote control and smiling devilishly. He pressed the button and at the same time the remaining four who hadn't been dropped fell into the oatmeal,"No ones safe from the stench of the oatmeal." he finally said laughing devilishly.

{CB}[HB]

[Pantha]  
That stupid  
[Mammoth]  
Son of a *Bleep*  
[Menos]  
Maldito sea este dia  
[Argent]  
There better be some showers here.

{End}

"Gentle Hammer Sharks get on the chairs its your turn to suffer the stench." The host said.

"Lets just hope they're weaker than us." Terra said unconfidently.

"No worries." Red X said giving her a wink, she responded with a glare.

[HB]

"What's our plan now?" Pantha asked once again.

"We do what they did but faster." Bee stated.

Jinx, out of rage, marched towards Red X, grabbed a tennis ball and through it as soon as the host signaled the time has started. She threw it with so much force it hit the target bounced and hit right in the forehead. She fell back in pain and blanked out.

"Jinx." she heard someone say,"Jinx!" Louder this time."JINX!"

"Ugh! Can you be any louder." Jinx moaned.

"Thanks to your little outrage we lost." Bee said in anger.

"Huh? What?Well excuse me but how many did you drop? Oh that's right none!Ahh!" She yelled rubbing her forehead in pain.

"Well you distracted me when that ball hit your face!"

"I didn't tell you to come over and help me!"

"I'm sorry for worrying for your health!"

"Girls this is not the time to fight!" Cyborg said breaking them up.

"I guess you're right sparky I'll stop." Bee said more calmly now.

{CB}[HB]

[Jinx]  
{Mocking Voice} I guess youre right sparky Ill stop. Bleh.

{End}

"Well it's obvious the Gentle Hammer sharks won so no need to bother with that. See you at the elimination ceremony. Again, Horrific butterflies.

{At elimination ceremony}[Who voted for who]

Raven: Jinx

Billy: Bee to me she's just another Robin

Mammoth: Jinx I know what she's capable of

Cyborg: Mammoth first we have to get rid of the villains

Kole: Umm...Ummm...Do I have to vote?

Bee: Jinx

Pantha: Speedy I don't know something about him

Jinx: Bee

Menos:AY que duro es escojer Billy?

Speedy: I like Bee and I like Jinx so I'm gonna say... You guessed it Menos

Argent:Mammoth we're here to make sure the villains don't win after all. Right?

"And the marshmallows go to Raven, Cyborg, Kole, Pantha, Argent, Billy, Menos, Speedy, Mammoth, and...Bee!" the host finished.

"This was beginning to get irritating anyways." Jinx said heading to the dock of shame.

"There you have it. Jinx is no longer a competitor, and Speedy keeps trying to vote off Menos are the Heroes forgetting why they're here in the first place? Find out next time on Total Drama Island Teen Titans Style!"

**I didn't want to vote off Jinx :( but who knows what might happen in later chapters :)**


End file.
